Predator in the shadows
by Kittycait101
Summary: When Leonard McCoy gets separated from the group on an away mission, Kirk is faced with the decision of saving him but risking the lives of his very own crew. Whilst separated, McCoy builds a friendship with a prisoner of war who vows to help him escape. But all is not what it seems on base Galactica. Established Mckirk fanfiction. No like, no read, no lemons please. Set after STID
1. Chapter 1

When Leonard McCoy woke, the first thing he noticed was the unbearable heat suffocating every inch of his body. Georgia's summers were hot and sticky. _This_, was not Georgia. This was some hell hole of a planet he had been stranded on.

Coarse sand scraped across his face, mostly bare arms and throat and his head pounded like the worse hangover he'd ever had.

He vaguely remembered an attack on the away team. Even though the planet was meant to be uninhabited. Of course Jim, (being the self sacrificing bastard he is) decided it would be an excellent idea to try and negotiate with their attackers. Jim had been shouting orders through his comm and then a sharp cracking noise struck through his body.

Two heavily armoured guards stood looming over his sprawled figure. Covered head to toe in thick armour and scales.

-•-•- Jim -•-–•-•-  
The away team rematerialised on the transporter pad (much to Jim's relief.) Uhura gave him an evil glare which he pouted at.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know the planet was inhabited by-" JI'm stopped when scotty cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry cap'n. We're trying to get him back but his signal disappeared while you were transporting. We're doing every thing we can."

"What? Who-" he looked back to the away team to notice there are only three others standing on the transporter pad. "Shit! Bones. Who saw him last? Anybody?"

Uhura frowned. "He was behind me. Mumbling something about starfleet and 'damn alien terrorists'. That was just before we transported."

"Oh god."

"Something tells me he didn't have anything to do with it laddie."

Jim pulled out his comm ignoring Scotty's sarcastic comment.

"Kirk to McCoy. Do you read me?."

The only answer he got was a high pitched, static sound blaring from the speaker

"Kirk to McCoy. Bones. Please, pick up. Please." Another course of static replied. He sat on the step of the transporter pad with his head in his palms. "You can't boost the signal?"

"We're trying keptin! His communicator has experienced much damage." Chekov's hurried voice was barely registered by Jim.

Scotty gave Jim a sympathetic look. McCoy and Kirk's relationship is closely guarded. Scotty is the only one who knew about them after regrettably discovering McCoy pressed against the corridor in one of the most passionate kisses he hadever seen.

"Don't worry laddie, we'll get him back."

Jim gave a weak nod in agreement.

-•-•- Len -•-–•-•-

The next time he woke, Len is in a dark prison cell carrying what felt like a few broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a definite concussion.

The air wasn't much cooler either.

One of the guards loomed over him and pressed a foot to his rib cage. He howled in pain and turned to his side. The guard just stared.

"Why are you here?"

"Wh- where am I?" McCoy groaned.

"Why are you here?" The guard repeated in a slightly darker tone, applying a little more pressure to McCoy's ribs.

"Argh! Len- Leonard McCoy. CMO of the starship enterprise. Ga-gathering information of the planets atmos- atmosphere and climate." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

The guard shouted in some language, kicking him in the arm violently. Causing him to fade out of consciousness once again.

-•-•- Jim -•-–•-•-

"Hey bones, god I hope you're okay. Jesus man, you're giving me a heart attack. I know you won't get this but... I can't help trying can I? The crews doing everything we can but your signal...it's gone bones. I should give them a medal. They're working so hard. And putting up with me. We're gonna get you back though, just hang in there...I... I gotta go. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

-•-•- Len -•-–•-•-

"J...Jim?" Len groaned as he rose out of his coma like state. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he spat out blood.

The lights had been raised a little. Just enough to see the cell. The walls were a mid shade of grey with one wall completely covered with white bars. He pressed his head up to the slightly cooler metal carefully, finding little relief from the splitting headache.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Len looked up from the floor and across the cell directly opposite. There was a woman, no older than 20 with long, light blonde hair and a pale face with strikingly green eyes, hidden behind the bars of her own cell.

"Just peachy." Leonard drawled. She didn't seem offended though, she just offered a light smile.

"Here." She said, pointing at a canteen of water through the bars of the cell. Len immediately scowled at it. She gave a weak laugh. "It's not poisoned. Just water. Trust me, you'll feel better."

Leonard gave her a glare and pressed the canteen to his lips. The water was warm and a little dusty but it instantly took the dryness of his throat away. "Thank you." He muttered.

"They beat you up pretty bad when you got here Leonard."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"These cells ain't sound proof. My name's Lyra. You should get some sleep doctor."

Len grumbled something unintelligible and climbed shakily into the hard bed. He stared up to the ceiling and listened to the overly loud sound of blood rushing his head. He waited for what seemed hours until he finally spoke. "What is this place?"

She stared up at him with curiosity. "The rebels hideout. Well, what's left of it." She said, absentmindedly tapping her nails on the bars. "Oh by the way, don't put your hands through the bars. Electrocuted."

Len considered this for a moment."What's left of it?" He repeated.

"The upper structures took the most damage. When we were attacked most of us fled, the others fought. They took this place and used it for themselves."

"So you were captured?"

She laughed bitterly. "I told them I was the leader of the rebellion so the captain could continue to fight. They've been trying to get information from me ever since...They think you're here to help the rebellion. Are you?"

"No. We didn't even know this planet was inhabited! I shouldn't be here dammit!"

She sat un phased by his small out burst and smirked. Looking up to the ceiling. "Computer? Access mainframe."

"Security authorisation code required." The electronic, female voice sounded from one of her cell.

"Authorisation code: one, eight, nine, five, L, A"

"Authorisation code accepted. Security mainframe accessed. Awaiting further instructions."

Leonard looked at her in astonishment. "You have the authorisation code for this place? How?"

"The captain gave me an override code before I was Imprisoned."

"But you're here. Why can't you just override the systems? Get out of here?"

"If I could do that you really think I'd be here? Most of the systems were damaged with the attack. Now I can use simple commands but the cells are unaccessible." She paused and looked up again. "Computer, send base-wide transmission."

"Message recording"

"Hello boys! I have some information to share with you. Come over and I'll make it easy for you."

"Message transmitted."

A guard entered the cell from an entrance within the cell. He stood looming over her, grabbed her by the tattered remains of her collar and gave a sharp hit to he side of her cheek.

She gave an amused smirk and spat out the blood from her mouth.

"I don't have time for games today miss Austin."

Lyra presented him with a fake pout. "Well, it seems I have all he time in the world. So that's too bad for you." Her attitude earned her a beating which left her writhing on the floor in pain.

"What've you got for me miss Austin."

"He's starfleet. Has nothing to to do with the rebellion and the starship enterprise is looking for him. And when they found out what you've done to him... Well, I don't think they'll be too happy. But we needn't go into that now do we?"

He turned to face McCoy who was watching with shock, doing everything in his power to not try and prevent the torture he was witnessing. "Is that true?"

McCoy just glared in shock and looked at Lyra for confirmation. The guard gave her another kick to the side. She gave McCoy a weak nod.

"Is that true?!" The guard repeated.

"Yes. I am from the federation. Leonard McCoy, CMO of the star ship enterprise."

The guard muttered something unintelligible through his comm.

Lyra's eyes widened in realisation."N'ndengina ho" Lyra's shout became almost a plea as it echoed in the confines of her cell.

"If the federation find him, there will be a war. The only way that will not happen is if he is dead. Goodbye miss Austin. This won't be our last conversation."

"There will be a war no matter what you do to him. But if the federation find out he's dead they won't be on your side!"

"They won't find out." The guard called out, leaving the room with a click of the door.

"Well... That could of gone better." Lyra choked.

"Could of gone better?! You've got me killed!"

"I just saved you." She rasped.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They're busy worrying about the federation. He's not comin' back until they know there's no other way but to kill you. Which means you've got some time."

"Some time? What am I meant to do? Can't exactly walkout of here."

"I can get you out of here but you need to be ready. Do you understand?"

Len remained silent.

"Leonard. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes. I understand."

"You have a nickname? Anything that won't reveal your identity but the enterprise will recognise?"

McCoy gave a weak laugh and nodded. "Bones...They call me bones."

She gave an amused look and mouthed the word 'really?' "Computer. Send planet wide distress signal."

"Unable to process command. Power failure."

"Use all power sources available."

The dim lighted cells plunged into darkness. The whirring background noise dulled completely.

"Recording distress signal"

"This is base Galactica. Lieutenant Lyra Austin requiring immediate assistance. Repeat, lieutenant Lyra Austin requiring immediate assistance. Authorisation code: B, O, N, E, S. Over."

"Real subtle." Len muttered.

"Yes it is. Most of us don't speak English. The ones who can aren't on their side." Her voice became quieter. "They're going to come soon. And when they do you need to run. Down the hall there's a white door. Go through it and keep running. No matter what. Okay? There's an underground base five miles from here in line with that door. Once you reach the base give them my code: 1895LA. They'll want to know who you are. Tell them I'm no longer in command and you need to communicate with the federation. With any luck they'll already received a reply to the distress call. If not, wait."

On cue, three guards entered the cell. One slammed her against the wall with immense brutality. The others watched intensely.

"Miss Austin. We have been given orders for your execution."

The guard pulled out a metal object, similar to a gun Len had seen in a 21st century movie. A beam of red light shot through the top, pointing squarely at her heart. His finger moved to the trigger and fired. She moved quickly, just enough to dodge the shot. The bullet ricocheted off the bars, causing a large crackle of electricity to echo through the cell.

The feminine electronic voice blared out of the speaker in the far corner of the room. "Fire detected. Evacuate immediately. Fire detected." The bars of the cell raised quickly and Len ran as fast as he could, another shot rang through the halls and he paused for a moment, fighting the urge to go back and help, realising there was little he could do. He sprinted through the hallway, reaching a large white door. He pushed it gingerly revealing a blinding golden light covering a vast stretch of desert.


	3. Chapter 3

-•-•- Jim -•-–•-•-

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call from Avaena."

Jim suddenly sat up in his chair. Eyes alert and waiting. "McCoy?"

"No, someone else. A woman. Do you want me to play it?"

Jim sunk back into his chair. "Yeah...sure."

A woman's soft voice came through the speaker. Her tone hurried and exhausted. "This is base Galactica. Lieutenant Lyra Austin requiring immediate assistance. Repeat, lieutenant Lyra Austin requiring immediate assistance. Authorisation code: B, O, N, E, S. Over."

"Bones?! Find me everything database knows about lieutenant Lyra Austin, base galactica and why we couldn't see any life forms on the planet."

"Something on the planet is jamming our signals. As for Lyra Austin, the only information we have in her is that she served under a "commander Osharu" in base galactica: located 14.32 miles from where we beamed down." Uhura announced.

"Can we beam down?"

"Yes keptin, zhe problem is beaming up. You may not be able to for at weast an hour until zhe storm passes."

"Storm?"

"Yes. Electrical storm heading towards the co-ordinates. It vill definitely interfere with our transporter capabilities."

He thought about his options. Even though he desperately wanted to save Len, the only way he could do that is if he were alive too. "We'll go now then. Find shelter then bones." He called from the turbo lift.

"Yes keptin."

"Scotty, four to beam down."

"Aye cap'n"

-•-•- Len -•-–•-

The hot sand crunched under his worn boots. His breathing became shallower as the adrenaline wore off, each breath becoming more painful then the last. He gave a weak cough, cursing in pain.

The black undershirt clung to his sweat slick skin, the dark material soaking in all the heat.

Len stumbled across the harsh desert for under an hour, breathing becoming more sporadic as he progressed. He lowered himself to the ground heedfully, mindful of his wrist and chest. He turned to see the base he'd left behind far in the distance, now only a glimmer on the horizon. His mouth was dry to almost the point of painful.

He took an appreciative glance at the skyline. The sky was a bright blue, similar to the colour of Jim's eyes. The clouds gave little relief to the burning hot temperatures and he stared at their formations. A few white, fluffy clouds dotted the blue, but in the distance, Len grew increasingly aware of a dark, almost black cloud advancing toward him. It increased in size and speed as it raced toward the doctor.

"Shit." He growled, clambering to his feet. He stared down at his torn medical uniform, cast a glance toward his shattered wrist and grabbed the hem with his other hand.

He raised the shirt over his chest cautiously. Trying not to stretch his chest or touch his swollen hand, but his attempt was futile. He cried out in pain as the shirt raised over his head. The movement of his wrist made an impressive grinding sound as the bones crunched together and Len felt himself pale under the sound.

He wrapped the tattered shirt over his mouth and ears as the wind began to pick up, scattering sharp grains of sand over his body.

The sky darkened as the cloud moved overhead. Insistent rumbles of thunder and sharp cracks of lightning grew louder and the flecks of sand became increasingly sharper. He shielded his eyes with the back of his non- broken hand and pinned the other around his waist protectively.

He sank back to the sand, facing away from the fierce wind. He lowered his head onto his knees and let out a shaky breath. He stayed sat for half an hour, counting the time between each strike of lightning.

Raising his head cautiously, he propped himself up with his unharmed hand and looked around, he swayed on his feet, slightly disoriented from the storm.

"You done sightseeing yet? You gotta go!" He turned swiftly on his heel to face the voice. Jim stood, staring him blankly in the face. "what are you waiting for?!"

After a long pause he muttered "I thought you beamed up."

"What do you think now?"

"I think my imagination's stronger then I thought it was... You okay?"

He gave a light laugh, crossing his arms across his chest. "You tell me. I'm part of your subconscious. I look awesome as usual so chances are you saw me escape."

"Great. You're even more cocky in my mind. If that were possible."

"Hey, I'm just repeating what's in your head... It's not my fault you find me irresistible." His face grew serious suddenly. "The storm's not over yet. It's only gonna get worse. You going?"

"Going where?" Len growled.

"you're about a mile away from the base. But the storm's not gonna hold off that long. You need to keep going. Find shelter."

"How exactly-" he turned to face him, only to find an empty space. "Goddamn it." He sighed and started walking.

He staggered through the desert. Occasionally spotting the hallucination of Jim prancing in the distance. "Fucking desert" He muttered to himself.

As he continued through the sand, a series of rock formations rose out of the ground, creating a huge curving wall. As he got closer to the cliffs he heard a groan beneath his feet. He took a careful step further, tapping his foot on the metal flooring he found there. It gave a sharp creak and began to give way. He tried to run, but he lost his footing and fell through the floor with a large crash, causing him to be pinned down by a large support beam. He gave a loud yelp in pain as he tried to push it off his chest. He reached up but his vision began to fade. He lowered his hands, darkness almost completely taking over his vision. He gave a sharp Intake of breath before his body went limp and the black surrounded him.


	4. Chapter 4

**len part 2. **

"Doctor McCoy?." Len's eyes flickered open slightly, just enough to see a blurred silhouette looming above him. "Hey soldier."

"-m a doct'r not a soldier..." Len muttered.

"Well you ain't a doctor right now. I'm gonna try and get this off you so try and keep still, okay?"

He gave a loud groan as the weight was lifted off his chest. He took a deep inhale of breath, wincing at the movement of his lungs. A cool hand rested against his cheek, when he opened his eyes he saw a blurry pair of bright green eyes staring back at him, illuminated with the moons light which streamed through the remains of the roof in patches.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Do you always say that when people ask how you feel?"

"Wait, When 'ave I said it bef're?" He asked as he opened his eyes again, he took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the cave. He tilted his head up slightly, looking around for his rescuer. A figure crouched beside him, rummaging through a shoulder bag and pulling out small tube like object. When she turned to face him, he could see her sharp cheekbones and fair hair. "Lyra? ...thought you'd been..."

"Sshh, hold still a minute." She jabbed the sharp object into his chest quickly retracted it. The pain through his body began to ease away instantly, replaced by a dull ache. "Killed? No. Remember I told you not to put your hands through the bars? Well I managed to grab one of the guards knives, when I put it through the electrical barrier it sort of... Exploded." She said, holding up her charcoal black hand as evidence.

"Good god, you have anything in that bag of yours that I can treat you with?" He said, noting his speech had stopped slurring.

"Relax, It stopped being painful about an hour ago."

"That is not relaxing!" He exclaimed, easing his head back to the floor so he had a clear view of the dark sky above. "How long was I out?"

"I've been here about... Twenty minutes... You've been here a while longer. You didn't make it easy to find you."

"Then why Is it so dark?"

"We only have a few hours of daylight. Come on, we need to find an exit. Can't risk you going back the way you came... Think you can stand?"

"Yeah, I can stand." He groaned as he sat up.

"Yeah... Sure you can." She said, her eyes twinkling in amusement. She offered a hand to help him up. He took the hand with reluctance and levered himself to his feet. She wrapped an arm around his waist so he could drape his arm cross her shoulders. "You okay?

"Yeah, just gimme a sec." He sighed, adjusting his position so that she wasn't supporting his whole weight. "Okay, let's get it over with." He groaned.

"You can relax. I promise I can take your weight. I don't want to ruin your dignity by having to carry you across the desert when you pass out from exhaustion."

He gave a breathy laugh and leaned a little more against her. They stumbled through a dark hallway slowly, lungs filling with dust causing them to cough and splutter. She pressed the palm of her unburnt hand against the wall.

"Look, i think there's a door. Stay here alright? I'll be back in a minute."

Len grunted in response, sinking against the wall. She re-emerged half a minute later holding a bottle of liquid. She pressed it to his lips before he could ask questions or complain.

"I know, it tastes horrible. Just drink it all right?"

"I'm not an invalid!"

"no, you're injured. And you're sweating. Drink."

He rested for a minute longer before clambering back to his feet. Lyra hooked her arm around his waist once again. "what is this place?"

"Looks like an underground base. Definitely not one of ours. The taurien people don't usually settle this near to base galactica. Guess they learnt their lesson."

"Taurien people?"

"Big lizard guys that beat the crap out of you? They settled here a long time ago and decided they were gonna rule Avaena. There's been a war going on ever since."

"Huh." Len noticed the pain growing back in his chest and gave a small groan.

Lyra stopped walking and turned herself around to face him "Medication wearing off?" She asked. Len nodded. "I don't have anymore." She sighed. "That's all I had time to take. We need to get you back." She put the back of her hand against Len's forehead. "Shit! Your temperature's going up."

"I know dammit. I'm a doctor."

"Exactly. They say doctors are the worst patients." She said, dragging him to a section of the wall surrounded by a slither of bright light. She pushed it open to reveal a darkened desert, lit up by the oversized moon.

-•-•- Jim -•-–•-•-

Jim had quickly taken a disliking to the planet over the previous few days and the weather didn't help. The large black storm cloud was directly overhead, letting out cackles of lightning and thunder.

A large building stood in front of the away team, layered with a reflective metal. A sudden flash of lightning rippled through the air, pinpointing a spot on the building's roof. The building was surrounded by the blinding lightning causing the walls to hum with electrical energy.

"Captain, it seems the base is working as a lightning conductor, harvesting electrical currents and using it to supply their generators." Spock said as he examined the walls.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, as long as there is no physical contact with the exterior of the building."

"Okay, good. We need to find a way in. Uhura, Spock you're with me. Sulu and Lieutenant Thompson go around the back, Check for any entrances. Comm me if you find anything."

Sulu nodded and signalled the lieutenant to follow him. Jim turned started to walk wearily.

"Captain...Jim. When was the last time you slept?" Uhura asked quietly.

"Err i don't know, that's really not important right now is it?"

"Yes, it is important. Promise me you'll get some rest when we get inside?"

"Yes, I promise. Look, there's a doorway over there." He said, pointing toward a large entrance.

The group pulled out their phasers, keeping them trained to the ground as they approached the door. Kirk pulled out his communicator carefully.

"Kirk to sulu, come in." He whispered hoarsely. He waited for a response before repeating again. "Kirk to sulu, come in." He cursed, tossing his communicator into the sand. "Come on, we're going in."

"Captain, are you sure that is the most logical course of action?"

"Forget logic, Spock. He needs us."

Resigning, Spock stepped back slightly "Very well captain."

Jim raised his hand to the door, curling his fingers into a fist as to knock. His gaze drifted down the door. He lowered his hand and placed it on the old fashioned metal door handle. It gave a loud click as the door opened, revealing a large room.

"Well, that's convenient." He mumbled.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Uhura asked quietly.

_We don't. _Jim thought. He crept into the spacious room, followed closely by Uhura and Spock holding their phasers closely in front.

The group edged further into the hall. The walls and support pillars plated in a sterile white metal and covered completely in advanced technology.

"What is this place?" Uhura asked quietly.

"This is base galactica." A gentle toned male voice echoed through the room. "The question is... What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I changed the ending of this chapter, I had no clue what I was going to do with it so... If you've read this before I'd suggest you read the last para. So so so sorry. If you haven't read it, ignore me. I haven't changed anything. (_lies_.) **

The owner of the voice walked gracefully toward them. The harsh lighting accentuated his sleek light blonde hair and piercingly green eyes. A group of six men and women followed him, equally as graceful in their movements. Two of the men held phaser like objects pressed into the temples of Sulu and Thompson.

"Sorry captain." Sulu grumbled. Thompson muttered in agreement.

"We're here because we got a distress call from this base." Kirk growled.

The man stared. "From who?"

"Lieutenant Lyra Austin."

The mans eyes turned a dark, stormy colour. "Lyra Austin has been dead for over a year." He stood looming over Kirk, restraining clenched fists to his sides.

"Yet we received a distress call from her four hours ago telling us that our CMO is here, on base Galactica."

"It's impossible. You are the first Terrans to stand on these grounds."

Kirks face drew into a frown.

"Sir!" A young mans voice called from behind him.

"What?"

"Someone's accessing the base. Entrance E."

"Yes? Dallas uses at entrance."

"It's not Dallas, sir. It's Lyra."

"You said she was dead." Jim stated cockily.

Distantly, the group heard the electronic voice ring through the opposite room. "Access granted. Welcome miss Austin." The was a muffled reply and a click of the door. Everyone turned to face it, the door swished open and a young woman stood, face covered in scars and blood, framed by her long light hair and piercing eyes. She dressed in a dark metallic flight suit, padded with leather. Covered in buckles and holsters. Her left hand wrapped tightly in cloth that seeped blood.

Len stumbled behind her, skin pearled with blood and sweat. Jim leapt forward to keep him from falling and lowered him to the floor, cradling him protectively in his lap.

"'-im?"

"It's okay, I'm here."

Lyra knelt down to check his weak pulse. She looked up to the fair haired man. "He needs your help." The man stayed stoic, still staring at her. "Jacob. If not for me do it for him." She said, gesturing to Len.

"You- how did you get here?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

She raised to her feet and stared at him, her eyes shifting to a misty colour. "While you left me to die in that prison cell like a martyr, i had some time to think. And when I realised you weren't coming anytime soon to help me, I defended myself. Now for gods sake. Help him!" She growled.

Jacob gestured behind him, within seconds a stretcher hovered before them. Jim carefully hoisted Len onto the bed, pushing the strands of dark hair away from his face. The stretcher disappeared around the corner of the room quickly.

Jim felt his knees shake and lowered himself to the grounded cautiously, controlling his breathing in deep long breaths. He looked up to see Lyra and Jacob in a heated discussion, secluded from the group, their voices just loud enough to hear over the other conversations. Lyra eventually broke away and talked to another lady, occasionally glancing at the away team and Jacob. She left the room while the woman came over to where Jim sat.

"Hello, miss Austin told me you'd be needing rest and food. Please, come this way."

Jim used sulu's outstretched hand to lever himself off the floor. He muttered a thanks before catching up to the woman.

"Will he be ok? Doctor McCoy?" Jim asked as they arrived at a large dorm, it's white furniture and walls bathed in a blue light.

"I will update you when we have any news. I will bring food in an hour or so. But please, rest for a while. Use the comm if you need anything."

"Thank you!" Uhura called after her.

"You are most welcome ma'am." She bowed her head politely and walked down the corridor. Uhura turned back to Jim, who sat in the edge of the white sofa staring at the blood on his palms.

"Hey." Uhura knelt beside him, tilting his face up to look at her. "Hey, Jim. These people are advanced. Have you even seen the technology around here? They make us look like chimps. He'll be okay." Jim nodded unsurely. "Go get cleaned up."

Jim made his way to the bathroom, scrubbing his hands under the water taps vigorously. He splashed water across his face, relishing the coolness against his flushed skin. He stayed there for a while staring at the sink. The sound of muffled talking filled the bathroom. He dried his face and hands and opened the door. Lyra stood in her uniform, the dirt and blood washed away showing her elegance. Her hand had been bandaged tightly in a clean fabric.

"Captain Kirk! My name's Lyra Austin." He shook her non-bandaged hand. "I apologise for not talking to you sooner."

"That's quite alright." He sighed. "You sent the distress signal?"

She nodded slightly. "I came to tell you doctor McCoy has been stabilised. He's under observation but I promised the nurses you wouldn't get in their way if you wanted to stay with him."

"Yes...thank you."

"Well, follow me and I'll show you to his room." She nodded to the rest of the away team and left the dorm, gesturing for Kirk to follow her.

The maze of corridors drifted by as Lyra navigated their way through the base, eventually stopping at a double door. She told the computer her authorisation code and entered the room.

The med bay was dimly lit, containing row upon row of beds, most empty but a few contained patients. Each with their own glass panel containing information on their health and progress. The back of the room opened into a smaller area, which had only four beds. Only one was occupied.

"We weren't sure what the effects would be of using our medicine on Terrans. It's taking a little longer then normal but he's making progress." Lyra said as they neared the bed.

It was separated by a large glass wall, showing diagrams of lens body with notes In a complicated language. She typed in a few commands and the glass shifted to an opaque, misty colour, secluding themselves from the rest of the room. He sat down in a chair by the bed and reached for Len's hand, noting the peaceful look on his lover's face.

"Oh, before I forget, here." She said, pulling out a chain from her pocket. "I believe this is McCoy's. I found it in their supplies when I escaped." She said, handing it to him.

Jim smiled at the necklace she had given him. It had a small engraving 'JK+LM' at the front and a simple silver chain which he had given to Len on his birthday. He glanced down at his own matching necklace, When he raised his head he saw her staring at the screen.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes, like I said, the medicine is taking a little longer than usual." She paused and spoke a little louder. "Computer, status update on patient."

The computer gave a little chirp before responding "Body condition is at 50% and rising. Estimated remaining recovery time: two hours."

"When he reaches 70% he should start to wake up." She told Jim. "I'm sorry about my brother by the way. He was a little.. Shocked." She grimaced slightly at the words.

"Your brother?" He asked.

'Yes, Jacob Austin is my brother. He's heartless but can be reasoned with."

"He's your brother?" He asked, noting the resemblance. "Why did he look so..."

"Scared? When commander Osharu died, he gave control to Jacob until I returned. But Jacob knew the only way he could keep power is if I died. So he told everyone that the Taurien people had killed me. Now that I'm back, Jacob thinks I'm out to get my revenge."

"Are you?"

"I think taking command is revenge enough." She sat on the edge of the opposite bed, unraveling the bandage on her hand, revealing a deep burn running from her fingers to her wrist. The charred skin contrasted with her naturally pale complexion. She stood from the bed and walked to the wall, placing her palm on the panel. The dark skin on her hand began to decrease, replaced by fresh pink skin.

"That's amazing." Jim gasped.

"Thank you. I designed it myself. Only works for surface wounds though. I'm working on one for more serious damage." She turned to face him, still keeping her palm pushed against the panel so he could clearly see the scars and scratches on her face healing over.

"recovery status for Leonard McCoy: 55%." The computer announced.

"Thank you computer." She sighed heavily. "I should get going, would you like me to update your crew on his status?"

"Yes, thank you... For everything."

"I could never leave a fallen soldier behind. He did good. He wouldn't stop talking about you while he was unconscious you know." She winked and left the room. Jim felt the heat rush to his cheeks and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. He sat back in his chair, still clutching Len's hand and fell asleep for the first time in three days.

An hour later, Jim awoke gently, giving his eyes enough time to adjust to the light.

"Hey darlin'" came a gentle, deep voice next to him. "Think you could let my hand go a little Jim?"

"Oh god, sorry bones." He said, releasing his death grip on McCoy's hand. "How're you feeling?"

"I can't feel anything. This technology is amazing." Len smirked, intertwining their fingers.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You look like you needed the rest." He said, smiling fondly at Jim.

Jim leant over the bad and gave Len a chaste kiss. "By the way, you're never going on an away mission again." Jim muttered against his lips.

"OH. MY. GOD." Came the distant squeal of Uhura. Jim looked up at her and smirked.

"Hey Nyota." Leonard chided.

"Len. How long has this been going on?!"

Len groaned and dropped his back to his pillow with a sigh. Sensing Len was in no mood or state to have this conversation, Jim replied. "Before I was smuggled into the enterprise."

"Wha- oh!" Nyota exclaimed, eyes widening with realisation.

Jim nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because starfleet don't exactly support relationships between commanding officers and we didn't want the publicity."

"Ok...Well, uh...they're having a meal in half an hour..err...I better be going..." She muttered, walking away hurriedly. As soon as she left the room both men burst out laughing.

"You know she's the worst person for keeping secrets right? She'll tell everyone." Jim grinned.

"Let her."

"you sure? I could order her to keep her mouth shut."

"I'd like to see you try. Anyway, does it matter? Scotty's probably told half the crew by know anyway."

Jim's grin was replaced by a loving smile. "You know, this suits you." He carded a hand through Lens mussed hair.

"Against regulation."

"Mmmm i know." He gave Len a quick kiss before clambering out of the bed. "You hungry?"

"What the hell do you think?!"  
Len reached over to grab the clothes that had been left for him and pulled them on carefully. They slowly made their way to a large dining hall, filled with chairs and tables piled with food. The chairs gradually filled as more people entered the dining room. Lyra entered with a final group of people, her brother trailing behind slightly.

"Miss Austin, thank you." Len smiled as he shook her hand.

"Actually it's commander Austin now." She smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a hug instead.

"Well congratulations commander."

"Thank you, I trust you're feeling better?"

He nodded a little in reply, but the small movement made him dizzy.

She took her seat and gestured for the away team to do the same. Jacob scowled at the other side of the table, mumbling in a different language. "Jacob." She growled, the warning in her tone. "Now is definitely not the time." He continued to stab the food on his fork aggressively. She rolled her eyes and continued to converse with the away team, laughing at their stories and telling her own.

Len began to shake uncontrollably, staying unnaturally silent through the meal.

"Bones? You okay?"

"Yeah... Fine Jim."

"You sure?"

He was about to reply when a wave of dizziness raked his body, causing him to grab Jim's hand to steady him on the seat. His vision began to fade as he clutched Jim's hand tighter.

"Bones?" Jim asked as he glanced at the pale doctor "Bones?!"

**okay, so I changed the ending because really, I had absolutley no clue what to do with it so I'm really really really ****sorry for the change. (Please dont kill me!) hope you enjoy, and I've only changed the last bit, it's really not much. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, don't kill me in he comments section XD I have changed the last chapter because honestly... I had ABSOLUTELY no idea where I was going with it. if you read it before... I'd read the last chapter again (I'm am SO so so sorry.) if you haven't read this before then ignore me, I did not screw up my fanfiction. (Lies.) enjoy!**

**My school app unfortunately deleted, causing my fanfiction to delete itself which meant I had to COMPLETELY rewrite it. Eugh. Sorry, again. **

**Thank you you very much to me beta-er; mcchekirkhan. She's helped ALOT. and politely told me to either write fanfiction or stuff it where the sun don't shine. thanks for the inventive. XD**

Len's eyes flickered open, letting the rooms lustrous light flood his vision. "Hey, bones! Bones. Wake up." A clammy palm rested against Len's cheek.

"Jim?" Len croaked. "-m cold."

Jim frowned and glanced up at Lyra. Her eyebrows furrowed disapprovingly. "Lieutenant," she called, turning her head to a young man. "you tell my brother he's in charge until we get back okay? Hold the Tauriens off as long as you can." she said turning her attention back to the trembling man. She kneeled beside him, casting a worried look over his face. "Leonard, We've got a plan to get your team outta here, I'm gonna give you something for the fever but we've got to go now."

"Why? Wha happened?" He groaned.

"The Tauriens are on their way here. They put a tracking device in your arm and you reacted to it. If they found out about starfleet coming here they aren't gonna be happy. They're scared they'll interfere with their plans for Avaena." She said, carefully loading a hypo spray-like needle. He felt the relief instantly as it was pressed into his arm. "That's just temporary pain relief, we're gonna get you help where we're headed."

"Jim... What the devil are you wearing?"

Jim's worried expression turned into a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. Both Jim and Lyra were wearing long dark cloaks, concealing their uniforms. "Civilian clothes. We can't go into town looking like officers... Or smelling like them? Apparently." Jim looked up at Lyra for confirmation, she smirked and nodded in reassurance.

"Tauriens have a strong sense of smell. If one of them senses you're Terrans you won't get out of there alive. The cloaks should mask it a little anyway. Just in case... once we get in to the city, don't speak, keep your head down and don't breathe if possible." Lyra said, handing Len a long cloak. He reached out to grab it, pulling his arm back reflexively as a sharp course of pain ran though his arm. It was bandaged in white fabric, a few spots of blood seeping through.

"I'm sorry, I had to get the tracking device out before you went into shock. We'll heal it once we get inside. Just don't... Move It." She grimaced slightly at the words. A small device rested at the his side in a small pool of red blood, reflecting a small flashing light emitting from the device. A knife lay beside it. It's edge flaked with dried blood.

His dried blood.

Jim took the cloak from Lyra's hands, looking slightly pale as he followed Len's gaze.

"Please tell me that was at least sterilised." Len sighed.

Lyra huffed a laugh. "Of course."

Jim helped Len into his cloak, mindful of the injured arm. The rest of the away team entered the room each wearing their own civilian clothes. Len decided he was hallucinating the almost disgruntled look Spock's face.

"Lyra." Jacob called from across the room.

"Jacob." She replied, her cloak bellowing behind her as she walked toward him.

"Be careful okay?" He murmured, looking at his feet uncomfortably.

Lyra nodded quickly, drawing him into a hug."You too. I'll be back in a few days." She bent over to pick up the tracking device. "You keep this safe. If it gets destroyed they'll know we found it." She said, enclosing his long fingers over the light. Jacob gave a nod, turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the away team and Lyra Alone. "Right. Follow me" she made a beckoning gesture with her hand. Jim helped Len carefully up off the floor and the team trailed behind her wearily.

Eventually they reached a door leading to outside the building. The storm had cleared leaving a glistening expanse of desert, lit up by the burning sun. A small separate building stood directly in front of them. Lyra typed in her access code into a keypad in the side of the building and the huge doors slid open revealing a stable like room, lined with stalls occupied with horse like creatures.

Their bodies were large and muscular but their faces wise and elegant. Each had its own variation of black markings and a pair of long, straight antlers, distinguishing one from another. Finally, Lyra stopped outside a stall near the back of the stables. She tentatively reached out her hand. The creature pushed it's muzzle into her palm, giving her permission to touch. She chuckled and opened the gate, letting the creature out of the stall. It's sheer size was apparent as it towered above her. She reached up and pushed a harness over its head. It gave a small contented grunt. She laughed and repeated the process with three others.

Once she had finished, she lead all for animals toward the away team. "These are Tovec. They're very friendly but they run like wildfire so don't be fooled. They like respect. If they don't respect you, you're in trouble." she released three of the reigns. Her own Tovec bowed slightly. She used it's antler to lever herself up onto it's back. It straightened up and snorted slightly.

"You've gotta be joking." Thompson mumbled. Len rolled his eyes and neared one of the animals. It tilted it's head quizzically. He cautiously pressed his palm against its muzzle and drawled encouragement in his deepest southern accent which sent shivers down Jim's spine. The Tovec nuzzled Len's head, a clear sign it enjoyed Len's accent as much as Jim did. It bowed gracefully and Len effortlessly mounted it, giving a small smile as he did.

"You learn to ride before Leonard?" Lyra asked, admiration in her voice.

"Me and dad used to go horse riding when I was younger." He replied solemnly. Jim gave him a pitying look. "You coming up Jim?" He extended his un injured arm toward Jim, who took it and levered himself up, his long cloak settling behind him on the Tovec's back and his arms wrapped around Len's torso.

The third Tovec took more encouragement. Uhura finally managed to settle it by talking in the planets native dialect. Spock stood stoic, with one eyebrow raised quizzically before settling uncomfortably behind Uhura on the Tovec.

Meanwhile, Sulu was gently encouraging his animal while Thompson managed to get as far away as possible.

"Lieutenant? What's wrong?" Jim called.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Thompson replied. Jim nodded hesitantly. "We studied the Tovecs in our ethology class. They're dangerous and skittish and fast and-"

"And the best hope you've got for getting back to your ship." Lyra interrupted, looking down at him on her Tovec. He shuffled nervously. "In fact, the only hope so I suggest whatever misconceptions you've been taught, you forget."

He looked over to Jim who nodded in agreement. Resigning, he clambered on and sulu sat behind him.

"You ready?" Lyra asked, not waiting for an answer. She gave a gentle pat to her Tovec's neck and it flew out of the stable leaving a cloud of sand in her place. Len did the same. Seconds later a strong gust of air swept by his face, created by the magnificent speed the Tovec ran. It cut off Jim's startled "Fuck!" And Len tried to suppress a laugh. The others followed closely behind, Thompson's cursing barely audible over the gushing wind.

"Jim, if you hold on any tighter, I may pass out!" Len huffed.

"Sorry bones!" Releasing his death grip slightly from Len's waist.

Lyra turned her head to stare at the retreating base. "Looks like the cavalry arrived! We don't have much time!" She called to the away team. Jim turned to look at the base. Distantly gunfire rang, causing a slight shudder to vibrate through the sand.

"Will they catch up with us?"

"Most likely. Won't take them long to figure out you're not there."

"What do we do?" Jim shouted over the wind whistling in his ears.

"Here! Take this." She reached with one hand to a holster concealed by her cloak. She pulled out the weapon and outstretched her arm precariously to hand Jim the gun. He took it quickly, unwilling to let go of Len for too long. "Shoot as soon as they get close."

They rode in silence for a while, keeping careful watch behind them. Sulu turned, a glint in the distance catching his eye. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the source of the light. The object moved faster towards them, growing bigger every second. The object -now objects- were catching up to them with impossible speed. At the distance he could just make out the sun reflecting off half a dozen of soldiers covered in heavy armour.

"They're gaining on us!" Sulu shouted.

"Okay, we're not far off the city. Every one stay close!" Lyra replied. Jim raised his weapon, trying to keep it steady. The first shot fired easily, his hand wavering slightly and the bullet skimmed past an advancing Taurien. It shot back, the bullet missing Jim by inches. Another round of shots were fired, a few hitting the Tauriens and sending them falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Thompson! Sulu! watch out!" Jim cried, but It was too late. The bullet fired by the Taurien hit Thompson in the shoulder. He wavered slightly before slumping. Sulu tried to stop the man from falling, almost loosing his balance as he did. Thompson hit the ground with a heart-wrenching gasp before going still. The Tovec reared out of control, causing Sulu to cling to its mane unceremoniously.

Anger flared up in Jim. He turned quickly. Firing at the two remaining Tauriens. They both fell, giving Jim a slight pang of satisfaction.


	7. Turbatio

**Summary:**

**Sorry to y'all for the delay and the fact that this chapter is quite short. Thanks again to my saviour McChekirkhan. Thank you. Bless you. But I have some good news! I'm making a comic for this fanfic! Yaaaayyyy... (This is the point when you leap in the air and shout hallelujah for the rooftops)**

The Tovec's paces slowed quickly. Len slid off and ran to Sulu, whose Tovec was panicking and rearing uncontrollably. He cast a sorrowful glance and Thompson's sprawled figure and set about trying to calm the large creature. Lyra followed soon after, sprinting straight past him, her dark cloak sailing behind her. She drew a knife from her belt; it occasionally glinted in the dimming light as she ran.

Then he saw it.

The slight movement of one of the fallen Tauriens. It reached for its weapon blindly, finally grabbing it and aiming. Lyra leapt quickly, grabbing the weapon and tumbling across the sand to a halt. She pushed herself up unsteadily, biting back a groan as she clambered to her feet. The knife lay momentarily forgotten beside her.

She straddled the Taurien, restraining his arms against the ground, effectively pinning him down "Why come for us?" Her words growled through clenched teeth.

"What would happen to my people if star fleet came bounding to your rescue Miss Austin? You think the Tauriens would survive?" He ground out, struggling against her grip.

"Survive? You're lucky I'm pre-occupied else I'd kill you all myself."

"Ah yes, you found the tracking device. How is your little rescue mission? Doctor McCoy was it? Still breathing I see. No matter, that can easily be changed."

"Not if I can help it." Lyra snarled, reaching for her knife.

"So protective of your pets. You've got further this time, I have to admit. The last one... What was her name? Adira? She put up much less of a fight."

She leant forward to whisper in his ear, pressing the knife to his abdomen slowly. He grunted in pain as the knife breached his sin, sinking further into the dark scales. With a sharp twist of the knife he spluttered and choked, the air hissing as it escaped his lungs. The struggling suddenly ceased as he lay dead in the sand. Lyra looked up at the away team who were watching intently. Her eyes dark in colour, barely distinguishable from her pupils. She blinked a few times, furrowing her eyebrows and jerked her hand away from the knife as if she hasn't realised what she'd done.

Lyra stood up and backed away from the Taurien unsteadily. "I uh... we need to go." She said unsurely.

Jim turned to Len. "She seem a bit... Odd to you?"

Frowning, Len replied. "Yeah, she does. She was in a cell on her own for over a year. It could be catching up to her. Her brain's way of dealing with it?" He went over to her, placing a hand on her back to guide her to her Tovec. She flinched at the touch and mounted the Tovec, muttering to herself quietly.

The away team glanced at each other uncertainly, patting their Tovecs into action and riding into the distance.

They eventually arrived at a large gate, heavily patrolled by armoured guards which were distinctly human looking.

"Hoods up. Don't speak." Lyra called hoarsely. She dismounted her Tovec and sidled up to one of the guards "Please, would you take the Tovecs back to Galatica and check on the casualties?"

"I'm sorry miss. I can't take any orders from outside the city without a high security clearance."

"Commander Lyra Austin at your service." She said, lowering her hood and raising it again quickly. The guard gaped slightly, gesturing for the gates to be opened frantically.

"Lyra, we were told you were killed… the Tauriens-"

"Blame that on my incompetent brother."

"But Jacob-"

"-Relinquished his authority once I arrived."

The guard searched her face, seemingly satisfied that she wasn't lying "Who are they?" he asked, gesturing at the away team.

"Passing travellers, heading north to the mountains. Which is what you tell anyone who asks, ok?"

"sure. Now cut the crap Lyra. Who are they?"

She smirked, her eyes sparkling under the fading sun. "They're terrans. The doctor was captured and imprisoned at the rebel's hideout. Couldn't of escaped without him, which is why I'm helping them. Don't tell anyone you've seen us. Understand?"

"What are terrans doing on Avaena?" he hissed. "Lyra, you're gonna get us all killed."

"I'd rather be dead than a prisoner on my own planet. Which some of us seem to have forgotten?" She snapped.

He frowned slightly, casting a sorrowful glance at the gates. "A lot's changed since you were captured Lyra. The people… they're scared. The Tauriens are on constant patrol. Just be careful, okay?"

She nodded politely. "Thank you Corren. You didn't see us here remember?" She released the Tovec's reigns and handed them to the man. The away team dismantled their Tovecs and did the same.

"Oh, and Lyra?!" Corren called "Quel Faradome." She smiled back at him.

"What did he say?" Len asked carefully.

"He wished us a good festival. If the people are celebrating it means we may get through the city a little easier."

"What are they celebrating?"

"This day marks a new beginning."

**Notes:**

**As always, I have no idea what I'm writing for the next chapter. Comments and suggestions make it that little bit easier so please feel free to do so. These chapters are inspired by the song "another way to die" (James Bond, quantum of solace) the lyrics are surprisingly relevant.**

**In case you were wondering, the language I'm using is elvish sindarin. These people are not to be mistaken for elves though! I'm just expanding my knowledge of elvish.**

**Ive left what Lyra said to the Taurien up to your imaginations. It's probably something feisty but "see you in hell" was too clichéd even for me.**

**Remember, the subscribe and comment buttons are just below. *hint hint* they don't bite. XD**


End file.
